Tonneau systems cover an open area of a vehicle and generally cover an open area of a pick-up truck (i.e., a bed). Multiple different types of tonneau systems are available, with some of the tonneau covers being solid and opening about a pivot, some folding upon themselves, and others rolling up. Many of these tonneau covers include a rail that is connected to the bed and the tonneau cover connects to the bed when the tonneau cover is in the closed position. The rails are connected to the bed with a clamp.
Examples of tonneau systems and/or clamps are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,963; 5,228,739; 5,540,475; 5,655,808; 5,975,618; 7,011,284; 7,628,442; and 9,764,628 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. It would be desirable to have clamp that contacts two or more points and preferably two or more walls of the bed flange. What is needed is a clamp that is height adjustable to extend around a truck flange while being connected to the rail. It would be desirable to have a support arm that prevents rotation of the clamp when the clamp is connected to the rail and the bed flange. What is needed is a contact leg that is contoured to contact two or more locations of a bed flange, a rail, or both.